rpbleachfandomcom-20200213-history
Kimiko "Panda"
General Name: Kimiko Shubō-Sha (although she never gives her surname) Nicknames: Panda Age: Appears mid/late teens D.O.B: June 27 Race: Shinigami Gender: Female Blood Type: AB Marital Status: Single Appearance Height: 5' Weight: 90lbs Hair: Blonde Eyes: Blue Skin: Fair Body type: Slender Short, young appearance, long blonde hair she usually wears in a ponytail. Instead of the normal Shihakusho, she wears a short black kimono with a white obi and tall tabi (socks). Her zanpakutō takes the form of two swords when sealed, and she wears them across her back due to her height. Her reiryoku is a deep blue color. Personality Panda is quiet and shy, but always friendly. She is very polite and courteous, and doesn't like conflict. She does her best not to let her feelings show, especially if she is feeling a negative emotion like sadness. She doesn't talk about her problems, and has a tendency to underestimate her own abilities. She also usually doesn't respond to compliments well, because she feels like she doesn't deserve them, but they always make her extremely happy. She's not good at saying no to things or denying people favors either, and if she cannot do something she would probably say something vague instead of saying no directly. Likes * Pandas * Teddy bears * Cute things * Pretty things * Kidō * Tea * Calligraphy Dislikes * Conflict * Anger History Kimiko was born to the noble house of Shubō-Sha, to the sister of the current head of the clan. She lived there until she was around the equivalent of 9 or 10 years old. She grew up as a typical noble child, taught to be indifferent and to not show her emotions. Her childhood was very different from her cousin Miyuki's because her parents wanted their child to be better suited to the nobility than the daughter of the current head of the house, to raise their own status within the family. As a child she was taught traditional feminine things, such as flower arranging, calligraphy, and the tea ceremony. One day when her mother was teaching her the tea ceremony, she accidentally dropped the teapot, shattering the fragile china and ruining her expensive kimono with tea stains. Her mother was ver angry with her and said that she was incompetent and a disgrace to the family. Kimiko was brought to tears because her own mother was calling her an idiot. This only made her mother more angry, telling her that she was weak for crying and showing her feelings. Her only comfort was in her one friend, Mariko, who was a girl from Rukongai employed as a servant at the house. They would meet in secret at night to talk and quietly play games, and it was the only time Kimiko could act like a normal child and play. One night, they devised a plan to sneak Kimiko away from the noble family and to Mariko's friends in Rukongai. Kimiko changed out of her fancy clothes and they snuck away in the night, meeting up with Mariko's friends in the Rukongai. Mariko returned to the house until she could make up an excuse to leave their service, and then she returned to Rukon. In Rukon, Mariko's friends were very nice to Kimiko. She was willing to help do the work and they didn't distrust her because she was a noble. She and Mariko would have lots of time to talk and play, even though there was a lot of work. Kimiko started to think of these new friends as her true family, but there was always a thin line that divided her from them. The people in the district looked at her differently even though they didn't know where she came from, and she could never truly feel like one of them. One day, after a few years had gone by, Kimiko and Mariko were playing hide-and-seek in the forests on the outskirts of the district. Kimiko was the seeker, and Mariko was hiding. While Kimiko was counting she heard a scream, and she ran to find Mariko being attacked by a hollow. Mariko was laying on the ground in a pool of her own blood, and Kimiko had to figure out something to do to help. The monster turned when it saw her, and it lunged to attack her too. Kimiko put up her arms in a futile attempt to protect herself, but suddenly a light formed in her palms and flew towards the monster. The monster hadn't expected to meet any resistance, and it luckily left and didn't try attacking again. Once it was gone she ran to Mariko, but it was too late. Mariko gave a weak smile before whispering "Goodbye" and then slowly disintegrating. Kimiko sat there crying for a few minutes before slowly making her way back to the district. Once she got back she told her friends what had happened. They didn't blame her for Mariko's death even though she silently blamed herself for not getting to her friend in time. When the news of the creation of the Shin'o Academy was announced, Kimiko told her friends that she wanted to go in order to learn to protect people. They supported her and with a little extra work were able to get enough money together for her to attend. At the academy, she awakened her zanpakutō spirit and learned that the monster that attacked her friend was called a hollow and the blast of light that scared it off was a rough and weak form of kidō. She started going by the nickname of "Panda" in the academy because she loved panda bears, and because she was afraid that if her parents heard that a girl with her name was at the academy they would find her and take her back. She was top of the class in all Kidō-related areas, and she did fairly well at the rest of her classes. Powers and Abilities Limited shunpo and also write how many kidō you can use. Zanpakutō Inner World A completely still infinite black lake under an eternal night sky. However there is only a full moon in the sky, and no stars. There is an island in the center, with a Torii (Japanese shrine gate) and the ruins of a temple. Tsuki no Namida (月の涙) The sealed form is a katana and wakizashi, both with navy blue hilt wrappings. The tsuba look like two crescent moons facing back to back Because she has a dual zanpakuto, she has two spirits to match. One appears older in age and one appears younger. The older one's nickname is Tsu and the younger one's nickname is Mi. Tsu * The older of the two spirits * Spirit form of her katana * Represents the Moon * Represents Kimiko's noble heritage * Represents detachment and stoicism * Embodiment of the Japanese concept of Tatemae * Usually stays on the island within the ruins of the temple Mi * The younger of the two spirits * Spirit form of her wakizashi * Represents the Tears * Represents Kimiko's time in Rukongai * Represents emotions and sympathy * Embodiment of the Japanese concept of Honne * Usually found playing on the lake and running circles around the island Release command: 'Nake (泣け) "Cry" In shikai, the only change to the appearance of her swords is that the blades turn jet black. With this ability Panda can create black walls. She does not have to say any command to create them and they can be either made of black water or solid reishi. She can see through the walls as if she were wearing tinted glasses, but her opponents cannot see through them. The solid walls do not differ in appearance from the water walls, and unless something disturbs it, it is not possible to discern that wall is made of water and not solid. The walls have a limited size, and she can only create them within a limited distance away from herself. If she is near water, or under the night sky, she can make the walls a bit bigger and a bit farther away, but if her reiatsu is drained she cannot make them as easily. Being in a hot or dry environment or under the noonday sun would also slightly limit the size of the walls. She can only make water walls vertical, but with training she would be able to create solid walls at other angles. She can also change the state of a vertical wall she has already created from water to solid and back again. The water walls cannot be evaporated by fire or heat. Also, regular fire passing through the walls would be put out. Fire-based kidō and fire-based zanpakutō abilities are not affected by passing through the water walls. Describe your second ability. 'Bankai: Describe your Bankai ability. Other Items None Statistics Interaction Cliff Notes Short, blonde hair, blue eyes, (adorable) Never gives her last name, rarely gives her real first name. Most people don't know either. OC Relationships Trivia * Panda was originally a character in the last RP, and she was recreated almost exactly the same in this one. Gallery Official Panda Chibi.png|Panda Official Chibi Blue Eyes.png|Panda in the Academy Panda_by_Anya.jpg|Panda drawn by Anya Quotes Optional. Out of Character Info * Female * USA * EST Category:Shinigami